1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory device formed using a precursor not containing hydrogen as a constituent element for an interlayer insulating material, and a method of manufacturing the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional semiconductor memory array includes a plurality of memory cells connected in a circuit. An example of a conventional semiconductor memory is a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). In the DRAM, a unit memory cell generally includes a switch and a capacitor. The DRAM is highly integrated and operates at a high speed, however, data stored in the DRAM is deleted when power is turned-off.
By contrast, data stored in a flash memory may be retained even when power is turned-off. Unlike a volatile memory, the flash memory has a non-volatile characteristic, but generally has lower integration and a lower operation speed than the DRAM.
Research is being conducted on non-volatile memory devices including a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a resistance random access memory (RRAM), and the like.
RRAM is a resistive memory. RRAM uses a resistance variation characteristic wherein the RRAM resistance varies according to a voltage of a transition metal oxide. A general resistive memory node includes a switch structure and a memory element formed between a lower electrode and an upper electrode. An insulating material is formed between electrodes and between memory nodes, and the insulating material is generally referred to as an inter-metallic dielectric (IMD) or an inter-layer dielectric (ILD). Conventionally, silicon dioxide (SiO2) is used as the IMD and ILD, wherein the SiO2 is formed from a source material (precursor) including hydrogen by using plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD). An example of a source material is silane (SiH4). However, since the source material including hydrogen is used to form the IMD and ILD, the hydrogen may permeate through the memory element and the switch structure after forming the memory device, thereby deteriorating the characteristics of the memory device.